


Abstract

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Arts, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Community: kink_bingo, Crush, F/M, Friendship, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth gets creative with Sharpies while Gossip and the Cliks are on a tour together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abstract

The whole thing starts with someone leaving a pack of very bright neon Sharpies out after they've been used to highlight which band is on the tour for which dates, and Beth's inability to resist something quite so brightly colored. The basement of this particular venue is a mess of dressing rooms, so many that Beth has her own apart from her bandmates, and Lucas is loitering because he doesn't have anything better to do and he likes Beth, who doesn't pressure him into anything and has a killer sense of humor and one of the most kick-ass voices he's ever heard.

He's sprawled on a big beat-up brown sofa in a white tank top that's a little damp from the heat, and she decides to use the Sharpies for evil, not good, and takes his arm with the pink poised ready to strike. She does his sleeve with the utmost care, tongue poking halfway out of her mouth in concentration. She's not made up yet and he offhandedly thinks that she's really pretty, and tells her so.

"Thanks," she laughs, going over all the red bits with her marker before she switches over to highlighting the blues in electric cerulean. It's easy with her because her boyfriend's asexual, too, at least as far as Lucas can tell, and though he doesn't quite get it (because Beth is perfectly open about the fact that she's  _not_ ) he likes that she knows what it means and doesn't expect anything from him that another girl might. She can mention that she's polyamorous without it being a  _thing_ , without it feeling like a come-on or breaking down any of the comfort between them.

And he likes the wet, light sensation of the sharp felt tip scratching at his skin. She holds his arm with a tight grip at the shoulder or the wrist as she works, and he likes that too. In some ways, maybe it's more dangerous that she gets it, that she doesn't have expectations, because her grip on his body is starting to make him wonder what it would be like to spend an afternoon with his head in her lap, watching old Tom & Jerry cartoons on DVD. He told her once that she's a cool cat, and she laughed and blew him a kiss, clearly charmed. She's exactly that, he thinks as she goes for the yellow, and the art on his arm starts to take shape in vivid, slightly shiny color. Something in him just wants to smear marker on her cheek, hold onto her tightly, and not let go. He's not going to do that, and so she finishes it off with a green smiley face on his bare shoulder and they head for the stage instead. His bandmates laugh at his new decorations, and he gets ready to sing to a throng of people all celebrating their pride. He smiles inwardly, and it's easier to remember that he's proud, too.


End file.
